My Life
by Saturn Tenshi
Summary: Rei Hino's life had been falling apart her friend was moving and her love had broken up with her. Slowly she gets her life back together, meeting up with some strange boys in the process. Reicentered will have couples, and a love triangle! Please R&R!


Ok, this is my newest fic!! This time it's Rei centered, dedicated to Xx Lady Xiao xX, my awesomely wonderful editor!! Enjoy! There's going to be a love triangle as well. Oh, and if you see a () with a number in it, it's something I want to explain at the bottom of the page. Another thing; Rei acts a bit OOC in the beginning of this fic…. Please R&R

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

**Prolouge**

Rei hurried down a sidewalk towards home, tears streaming down her pale face.

Today had gone terribly wrong, and it had been the worst day of her life. She couldn't believe it and had been in shock at the news for a while. It was all like a bad, bad dream, and the girl wished that it would end, and quickly.

-

**Flash Back**

-

The raven haired girl hummed softly as she swept the dusty gray temple floor. The morning's sunshine had made her feel at peace, with the birds singing and leaves rustling in the cool summer breeze.

It had been over 3 years since Queen Serenity had greeted them happily to the moon and announced one of the best things the scouts could wish for; a normal life as a normal girl, and all the others were finishing school, having fun, etc. Earth was at peace again.

Suddenly the telephone rang, startling the priestess out of her happy thoughts, and she rushed to answer, almost tripping over her robe as she dove for the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" She quickly said in greeting. A cheery but nervous voice replied.

"H-Hi Rei!!" It was Usagi, her best friend. The fiery girl smiled.

"Yes Usagi? What's up?"

"Well, um, I need you to come over to my house right now…… I have to tell everyone about something….." The raven haired girl sensed the fear and anxiety in her friend's voice and she herself began feeling the same way; the emotions building up in her stomach.

"Sure thing! I'll come right away." The girl said brightly. "I'll see you in a few ok? Ja!" With that, she hung up and dashed upstairs to change into a comfortable red blouse and jeans, hurrying back down and heading towards the beginning of the bad, bad day.

Breathless, Rei finally got to Usagi's house. She bent down and panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead and rang the doorbell, noticing a 'For Sale' sign in the front lawn. Her chest tightened. It must be a mistake. Usagi wouldn't ever dream of selling this house, unless… no it wasn't true. She just knew it. After all, her friend would surely confirm it. Shortly after, the blonde opened the door wide, her wedding ring glistening and nearly blinding the dark haired girl.

Usagi and Mamoru had gotten married shortly after Queen Serenity's news. Mamoru was currently looking for a job, and they'd bought a house together. The couple

was happily living together, and Usagi had also began college, attending Tokyo University, with the help of her husband.

"Hey! Come in; Hotaru and the others are here as well." She twirled a strand of silvery blonde hair around her finger (1) beckoning the girl inside. Mamoru and the other scouts nodded in acknowledgement. Everyone could feel the tension and anxiety in the air, and it remained quiet for awhile.

"Soo…. Why'd you call us over Usagi?" Hotaru finally spoke up, breaking the silence. The blonde looked over at her lover, who nodded encouragingly to his wife.

"Well…. Mamoru found a job. It pays really well, and……." Minako interrupted, smiling slightly.

"That's great Mamoru! Where will it be?" The blonde asked. The man sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yeah, well that's what Usako was just about to say…… I found a job as a lawyer, and it's in the U.S." All was quiet for a long time, and no one spoke for a while.

"W-What?!?!" Rei exclaimed loudly, "A-are you sure?" Her heart pounded wildly.

This couldn't be happening- not now, when everything was just starting to work out! The blue eyed scout nodded solemnly.

"We've decided to move. I've already gotten into a great university there, where I can continue my education and such, at Princeton (2) and it's not far from where Mamo-chan works. We've also been looking through houses and such." Rei gasped, and she felt tears threatening to fall.

"B-But," The distressed priestess stopped and trailed off, turning away. "When are you leaving?" She didn't see the pained expression on the blonde's face, when she replied.

"Next week." That was all it took. Rei got up and ran out the open door of the house, headed back to her boyfriend's house. Surely Yuuichirou, would be there to comfort her.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. The brown haired man had been waiting for her, and before she could say a word, he told her something that made her heart shatter into billions of pieces.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be together anymore. It's been nice knowing you, but I've met a woman, one that I think would truly make me happy; not that I haven't been with you," He quickly added. "But I don't know, there's always been this feeling, that me and you- we shouldn't be together. I'm sorry." He repeated sadly, and walked away from the stone steps the porch, and out of the distraught girl's life.

-

**End Flashback**

-

Rei wiped her tears off once more, but they kept coming, like a steadily flowing stream, they never seemed to stop. She ran harder, hoping to get away from all the pain, the anger she felt. As the girl rounded the corner, she slammed into something hard, knocking the person and herself to the ground. The girl mumbled an apology, looking up to see the mystery being.

* * *

1. Ok, Usagi's hair is turning silver because supposedly in my fic, Lunarian people, as they age, their hair changes color, like how Queen Serenity's hair changed to silver…….. xD Yeah, I dunno, that's what I'm going to do…

2. Yeah, AMAZING that Usagi is actually going to Princeton…… but I needed a good university for her ;; I dunno!

Anyways, yeah the 1st chappie was short- I'm sorry……I'll make the other chappies longer. xD

If you've read my other fic, Forbidden Love, the next chappie is still coming along- BE PATIENT, and yeah, you're probably expecting me to pair up Hotaru and Heero, them being my fave couple. Well, if you've heard of Xx Lady Xiao xX's fics, and because I'm dedicating this to her, you should know what the main couple is. I've obviously never done this couple before, so I NEED some feedback xD Thanks!! PLEASE R&R! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME (as I always say) Ja ne!!

Silver


End file.
